Precious Gem
by Novirp13
Summary: Rather than a calling card, Kaito Kid announced his heist by putting a mark on his target./ (AU, where Kid is not as harmless as he was in a canon)/ EDIT: I've added a (short) ending for this fic. Links are right after the bottom A/N. Check it out :)


**PRECIOUS GEM**

.

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

.

**Genre(s):** Suspense

.

**Warning(s):** Typo is my most loyal fan, spelling mistakes because English is not my mother language, Possibly OOC. NO BETA, so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary:** Rather than a calling card, Kaito Kid announced his heist by putting a mark on his target.

(AU, where Kid is not as harmless as he was in a canon)

.

.

* * *

The media was in a frenzy when another 'mark' appeared on a glass case containing a beautiful jewel that worth billions. It was a caricature of the Phantom Thief's face. Grinning maniacally under the disguise of a monocle and top hat. This is the work of Kaito KID—or 1412—an international criminal who targeted every single gem that is resided within Japan for some reason. He may not steal those accessories permanently, as he usually gave it back right after the end of the chase, but his trick. The magic tricks of his had a mean streak to it. He won't hesitate to injure the officer to reach his target. Stringing them up to the ceiling by their legs. Bashing their head to the wall with precise force, they went unconscious. Fortunately, no victim had ever surfaced in this dangerous heist—somehow, even if he was sadistic enough to harm his opponent, he never intended to kill them—the upper echelon concluded that Division One should not lend a hand as the situation hasn't escalated yet.

Anyway, he is a dangerous teen/man. No matter how flashy, _amazing_ his magic tricks were. No matter how his…'more enthusiastic' fans wished to see the show from up close, Kaito KID is a criminal through and through.

So, Edogawa Conan—formerly known as Kudo Shinichi—could only stare in horror when KID's insignia appeared on the back of his wrist.

_How, _did he have time to put this tattoo on him and without the recipient's knowing? Conan was a light sleeper, he'll realize if someone disturbed his nap without any consent. _When,_ did the tattoo appear as he was pretty sure his wrist was bare of anything this afternoon. And _why,_ did Kid point him—a normal human being and _not a freaking jewel!—_as a target for his next heist? Conan never even met the guy! No matter how interested he was in solving the magic trick. He already made Ran worried by lying about Shinichi's existence, he could not make her worry even more by attending Kid's dangerous show just to satisfy his curiosity.

(Well, maybe not for KID's latest heist. The shrunken teenager was just so curious about the secret of his teleportation; where he disappeared instantly in the midst of a crowd and appeared at the top of the building. So, sneaking out of the house without telling the Mouris Family, he came to watch. Not helping the police directly, of course, just staring in admiration from the street below)

Conan didn't want to admit he hyperventilated at this sudden turn of event (_it won't come off! The insignia is literally carved into his skin!_) but hyperventilated he did.

Nakamori Ginzo and his crew wished it was just a bad joke. That the kid decided to give a false report and threw them all off of the trail of the investigation. The heist ended two days ago, KID shouldn't aim for another 'victim' within the same week. Phantom Thief usually took a rest for a couple of days as he was just any human like they were!

Yet they couldn't leave a helpless civilian no matter how ridiculous the situation was. Not to mention they found an RFID tracker under the mark, something a child should never get a hand on (Conan could, with Agasa Hiroshi's help. Although he wasn't crazy enough to put a tracker on himself. _Buried a tracker into the dept of his skin and trapped it between the muscles,_ even). It wasn't Kaitou KID's usual MO. Then again, he never targeted a real human being before, hence no need for a tracker because jewel cannot move by itself.

While Sato Miwako was covering Conan's wrist with aluminum foil to hinder the chips from sending a signal to KID, and Takagi Wataru contacting the police doctor to come over here and do a simple surgery, the power of the building suddenly flickered off. Causing every officer available in a tizzy. Meguro Jizo was shouting questions to the nearest person of what had happened. While Ginzo ordered everyone to turn their flashlight on and search for anything strange, one of his subordinates pointed himself to use the backup power. Conan swiveled his head left then right, unconsciously gripping Miwako's and Wataru's hand in fear. His breath snagged and pupils were blown wide as he tried to memorized everything with his limited sight_ (This must be Phantom Thief's doing. There was no way a sudden blackout happened right when Conan was in the building. It was _too_ convenient)_.

The street light was shining bright, the shine filtered in from the closed window of the medical room they used for a temporary hideout. Conan could see his own reflection on the clear glass, could see the pale marring his complexion. Before something bright caught his sight, orbs widened in shock—

As a hand covered in a white glove tapped his shoulder. A silky voice echoed in his eardrums, _the other person_ deigned himself worthy to join in on the reflection.

"I finally found you, Edogawa Conan. Or should I say…"

.

"_**Kudo Shinichi?"**_

.

.

DOR

"Sato!"

"Run, Takagi!" the female officer shot another bullet, KID jumped to the wall to evade the attack, "bring Conan-kun out from here and run away! I'll hold him back!"

So, run they did. Or, specifically, Wataru carried him under his armpit as he ran like hell, Conan shouting Miwako's name in concern. The gunshot stopped the others from their activities and instantly called people closer. Most of them run towards the source of sounds while the other prepared for a takedown that didn't involve another artillery in the vicinity (using a gun in an enclosed space was bad enough, it could ricochet if the user wasn't careful. They didn't need to add another casualty any more than usual. No matter how dangerous of a criminal Kaitou KID was, nobody should inflict injuries on anybody needlessly). As the action had finally started, the older man was trying to get out of the crowded hallway. Aiming for the exit right in front of them.

Then there was a bang, the building shook.

The wall crumbled.

And the exit was blocked, stopping them from using the door.

KID had bombed the entrance.

Wataru hedged and turned around, instantly reaching for a window; their second choice in an attempt to escape from the 'battlefield'. He already opened the panel and was ready to leap out, before Conan saw something moving and he immediately shouted, "Takagi-san! Look out!"

WHIIRR

The officer jerked back from the windows ledge so hard, he accidentally released his hold on Conan, who unceremoniously fell on his butt.

BAAM

A metal shutter shut down, ripping the good detective's sleeve without mercy.

BAM BAM BAM

Then another. And another.

BAM

Until every window on the first floor was nothing but a dead end.

Conan groaned a bit and opened his eyes; didn't even realize he closed them down in reflex of the sudden sound. He was ready to ask Wataru's condition, whether the shutter managed to injure him or not. That was really dangerous. One second too late, and the older man will be cut in half. The media was not kidding when they said KID's heists were dangerous most of the time. Conan raised his head upward and lips parted. Before he sucked a large gulp of air and choke on his own saliva.

Because Kaito KID was there. Looming over him with a wide, maniacal grin. His own eyes shadowed by the bangs and the natural light of his white suit.

Only his fast reflex and a desperate plea of 'Conan-kun!' from Wataru woke him up from his trance as he kicked the thief's shin. The resounding crack was almost satisfying. And the detective immediately hoisted him up once more and continued running.

"You okay?" Wataru asked, concern written on his furrowed eyebrows. Conan nodded, body slightly trembling. That was…way too close. The former Kudo Shinichi was glad he activated his powered shoes long before he visited the police headquarters just for precaution. He didn't have a chance to inflated any soccer ball, but that kick was enough to crumpled KID down to the ground. Maybe now the police could apprehend him?

"Anyway…since when does this headquarter had enough money to implement this kind of technology?!" Wataru exclaimed, the hand that was not holding Conan was gesturing wildly to the enclosed opening. This time, he went to the second floor, hoping against all odds that the windows or emergency exits there were available.

No dice.

"I don't think it was their doing. I think it was Kaito's," Conan answered the obvious question, trying to calm his acquaintance—who was on the verge of paranoia—down. The third floor and the fourth floor, still nothing. Officers were running around the place, they actually started bringing down the anti-riot Division on the chase (he thought it was a bit overkill. But then again, Kid was able to escape for years already). Climb and climb they were. Until they were right in front of the door that led to the rooftop. It was unlocked. No bomb, no metal shutter. No rig. Conan was sure he was not the only one frowning, "wasn't this too suspicious for you?"

"It is," the police detective huffed, evening his breath then he took another step forward, "we don't have any choice, though. I just hope the helicopter I called will be there as soon as I opened the door."

The wind blew hard and the night air was chilly. The said helicopter Wataru said was already high on the sky with ladders dangling down. The officer looked relieved at that, now that their escape was guaranteed. Yet Conan suddenly stiffened. His nose flared and he blinked.

"Look at that. The helicopter's here!" Wataru said, not noticing Conan's inner turmoil. He turned to look down at his charge and happily laughed, "now you don't have to worry about—"

However, his voice stuck on his throat when he saw the kid pointed the watch towards him.

The tranquilizer dart soared.

And stuck on Wataru's forehead without any consequence.

The police detective's grin turned sharp as Conan gulp in apprehension.

"_So, you realized I'm not Takagi-keiji, huh?"_

The brunette let another powered-up kick loosed. It didn't reach its target, although that was enough incentive for 'the fake' to let him down, not wanting that attack to break his bone. Conan scrambled back, fingers already cradling the belt while 'Wataru' chuckled eerily, pulling out the dart from his face and threw it to the ground, "what a lucky thing to use extra layer in my disguise tonight. Your sleeping drug cannot penetrate my skin as easily as you did to Mouri. How did you know, by the way?"

_He knew about the secret of Sleeping Kogoro too?! _"The wind brought the smell to my attention. Takagi-san usually smelled like gunpowder, while yours almost like glitter and glue," Conan growled low, trying to appear brave even though his heart was thudding erratically behinds his ribcages, "KID. What did you do to Takagi-san?"

"Nothing. In fact, _you_ were the one who did _something_ to him," the apparent Phantom Thief smirked, "that kick must've hurt his shin. Hope the task force won't maim him too much just because I dress him as me."

Conan internally promised to apologize to Wataru after this is over (if he able to escape anyway), "what do you want with me? Why did you point me as your target? Have your eyes gone bad and can't recognize between a jewel and a person anymore?"

KID chuckled once more. Honestly, that expression doesn't suit the meek Wataru and it disturbed him greatly. Conan silently wished for him to drop the disguise already. The older teen/man brought his hand upward, index finger and thumb joined together, "why don't you ask that yourself, _meitantei?_"

He snapped his fingers.

Then the cloud parted away (that wasn't real magic. That was KID using the weather change to his own advantage). Letting the moon—the full moon—peeked from behind. Illuminating the rooftop with its bright light. Conan unconsciously glanced upward, blue eyes stared in wonder.

(Not noticing the red speck gleaming from within—)

"Now," Conan focused his attention back to this dire situation and jolted harshly when the grinning face of the thief was exactly right in his personal space. He could see the madness in those blue-purple orbs and it reminded him again that _this man is dangerous—, _"why don't you come along with me peacefully?"

The grade schooler jumped back and instantly inflated the soccer ball. KID threw a smoke bomb that, somehow, stayed around the environment even though the wind was blowing hard, masking them both from identifying each other (the flittering dust was denser, maybe he mixed water in it?).He turned the night vision on his glasses on.

There was a quick shadow, and the ball instantly flew. As it split the smoke in half, Conan immediately swerved toward the direction where he remembered the door was. He didn't know if that ball hit the older teen or not, he just needed to get away from the rooftop and back to the safety of the police headquarter. Ginzo was familiar with how KID acted. No matter how incompetent he was when compared to the elusive criminal, the man must've at least understand how to defend and protect his subordinates. They needed to meet up once more. Needed to create a plan and not just flying by the seat of their pants (KID attacked so suddenly, not like his usual MO. Everyone was caught off guard). Needed to capture the thief soon (because he targeted people now, not an inanimate thing. This turned from a not-quite-harmless thievery to possible kidnapping in a snap) and stop this craziness for ever happening again—

Before a portable breathing mask was shoved on Conan's face, the existence of a hand on the back of his head forced him to stay still. Some kind of gas wafted and his eyes widened at the sweet fragrance of it.

_Shit! It's chloroform—_

"We need to discard those shoes. They're dangerous. That glasses and your phone have to disappear as well. Don't want anyone to track you down," as Conan struggled to stay awake, eyelids sliding closer and closer, KID—now, back in his white regalia. Completed with the top hat and monocle—smiled gracefully, the mania of a man who had lost his sanity in a long time ago was clinging tight, "don't worry. I'll _protect_ you from _them. _And thank you for attending my heist yesterday. Or else I'll never, ever find you—"

.

"_**Pandora~"**_

_ **.** _

Then Conan knew no more.

* * *

_On the television screen of the Mouris Family, Kaito KID was shown. Cradling the sleeping Conan in his embrace almost lovingly. His silky voice echoed in the silent room. The sound of the helicopter couldn't even mask KID's gleeful tone as he spoke, "unlike the other jewel, I won't give this one back," He turned his attention right at the camera—a drone. Because no cameramen could stay in the air to record the event happening beneath—a mocking smirk adorned his unblemished complexion, "Look at this, _Snake. _I've obtained him_—_Her?__ It? Whichever work anyway__—earlier than you do. So, why don't you come to me and finish this once and for all? After all…"_

"Your _boss_ wanted _this_ for so long, ne?"

_Then the channel sputtered before it died. It changed back to the usual programming of the evening. The news reporter was in a blind terror. Kogoro cursed and tried to contact the police. While Ran?_

_Ran could only sob in despair._

* * *

**(A/N):** Conan now had to live his life in a force-induced coma for who-know-how-long. Or until the organization is no more. KID is a Yandere…

Hey, blame my dream for this awful (but at the same time, was too interesting not to write) fanfic! In actuality, my dream is a whole lot creepier than this. Because in there, Kid was loved by everyone just like in canon so when he kidnapped Conan, everyone just…accepted it! Like it was normal!

I actually remembered their conversations too. As Kaito said that Conan is just as much of a jewel that he tended to steal, and the audience supported him, Conan monologued, "of course, he said that. Treating me like a thing instead of a human. And of course, people agreed with him"

Poor Conan! What the freak is wrong with my brain, seriously?! And I got this dream after I finished reading a wholesome Kaito and Conan friendship adventure too! The difference was so jarring! O.O

(The title of the fanfic that I read yesterday, by the way, was** 'A Friend in Need' by Rebelleader'.** It's an old fanfic and it's already completed. Read it, guys. It's good~)

At least I made Kid a psycho. And I made Conan as a Pandora. So, we're not questioning the logic of the citizen of Japan for allowing a child kidnapping and knew why in the heck Kid want to kidnap him in the first place TwT

But why is Conan a Pandora? Don't ask me. It's one of the mainstream troupe in the fandom for some reason, I'm just using the already established idea. Maybe I can say that, the organization somehow used Pandora as their APTX? Why, where and when did they obtain Pandora in the first place? Idk. Let's let that loophole exist (lol). And their very first pill—like, the first, _FIRST_ pill. Not the first batch—contained the entirety of Pandora essence and Shinichi was (un)fortunately enough, consumed that first pill. That's why he's now a Pandora.

* * *

**ANOTHER ENDING** for this fic

Check out the pics on my ao3: archiveofourown dot org /works/21657151/chapters/51707782

Or you can check it at my tumblr: novirp13 dot tumblr dot com /post/189488899129/another-ending-of-my-fanfic-precious-gem


End file.
